


The Misadventures of the Mad Dogs

by TMNTfangirl123



Series: TMNT Misadventures [2]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, Injury, Misadventures, Multi, Original Character(s), Short Stories, a bit of blood, a bit of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTfangirl123/pseuds/TMNTfangirl123
Summary: A collection of short stories that focuses on our favorite heroes: The Mad Dogs!
Series: TMNT Misadventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865377
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Salamander Breath

**Author's Note:**

> deviantart.com/delilahmonclova18/gallery/66047838/rise-of-the-tmnt-profiles  
> deviantart.com/delilahmonclova18/gallery/71804212/rottmnt-recurring-and-supporting-ocs
> 
> (To see the profiles for my ROTTMNT OCs)

New York. The city that never sleeps. The Big Apple as it famously known. It may look like any other city in the United States. But looks can be deceiving. Here in NYC, there are many creatures prowling around. During the day, it's a typical city. But once night falls, mutants and yokai comes out of the shadows to roam around. Up on the rooftops, four mutant turtles are jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Looks like Leon's going to win!", the red-eared slider exclaimed. He puts on the usual smirk that often annoy his brothers. He's the most confident one of the team. Always making snarky remarks no matter what situation he and his brothers get themselves in. "Fat chance, Leo!" The box turtle jumps over Leo to get to the front. "I'm gonna get to Run of the Mill Pizza first!"

Suddenly, a shadow fly over the two. Leo and Mikey looks up to see Donnie flying via the hover-shell. Being the brains of the team, Donnie is a genius. A mad genius to be exact. "You two won't be getting their first 'cause I, Othello von Ryan, is going to get there first! And I'll make you three pay for the pizza! Evil laugh!", Donnie announced. He starts to do an evil laugh as he continues to fly to Run of the Mill Pizza.

Raph, the alligator snapping turtle, shouts to Donnie. "You can't use your hover-shell to win! That's cheating!" Donnie shouts back, "On contraire, my dear older brother. In a race, you need to whatever you can to claim vic-". Before Donnie could finished his sentence, something hits the rovers of his Battleshell. The rovers stopped working and Donnie was about to hit the rooftop floor. Luckily for him, the oldest brother catches him before he was gonna make impact. "Are you okay, Donnie?", asked Raph with a concerning tone in his voice. He was worried that Donnie might've gotten hurt in that fall.

Donnie assures Raph, "I'm okay." Once Raph puts him down gently, Donnie removes his Battleshell to examine the damages. "But my Battleshell is damaged! Oh woe is me! My precious baby got damaged by something!" "But who _exactly_ would want to hit Donnie?!", Mikey questions. Putting on a thinking look on his face. As the three brothers try to figure out who or what had hit Donnie's Battleshell, Leo looks down at the streets below. When he looks down, he saw something that caught his eye. He shouts at his brothers, "Guys, you need to check something out! I may or may not have found the culprit!"

Mikey, Donnie and Raph walks towards Leo. He points down for his brothers to see a large salamander. This salamander had red skin with black dots all over its back. Its eyes were dark red and the tail has spikes surrounding it. This salamander was shooting fireballs from its mouth at any random object it finds. It shoots at a parked car which causes it to melt. It then shoots at a bike which also melts down. Donnie angerily says, "So that fire breath is the culprit eh?! It shall pay for hurting my baby!" Mikey hugs Donnie to make him calm down. Leo and Raph look at each other and nods at the same time. As if they knew what they have to do.

"Guys, we need to stop that salamander before it destroys more things! Mikey, you need to tied him up with your kusari-fundo!" "Sure thing, Raph!" "Donnie, go find a fire hydrant and break it!" "Breaking property is what I do best." "Leo, open a portal so the water can be poured on the salamander!" "Already on it, fearless leader. But what are you going to do?" Raph ponders for a bit before speaking up. "I'm gonna close its mouth and then wrap it around with rope so it won't be shooting out fireballs at us. Now let's do this, Mad Dogs!"

They do what they were told. Mikey quickly wraps around the salamander's body. Dodging the fireballs in the process so he doesn't get burned. Donnie found the nearest fire hydrant and transforms his Tech-Bo into a rocket hammer to break the fire hydrant's outlet. Streams of water pours out of it at rapid speed. Leo summons a portal from his Odachi sword to have the water go through it and it pours onto the salamander. The salamander started to scream in pain. An ear-piercing scream that causes some of the windows to be shattered. "I don't know how much longer I can keep him like this! Raph, close his mouth!"

Raph quickly found some rope at a store that has the windows shattered. He quickly run to the salamander despite the scream and closes the salamander's mouth. Then he wraps it around the mouth so it won't be able to scream nor shooting out a fireball. The Turtles exhales in relief. They were able to stop this salamander from causing any more damage. Mikey, Donnie and Leo walks to Raph.

"Nice job, fearless leader. Thanks to you, we were able to stop this hothead from destroying more stuff." Leo punches playfully on Raph's arm. Raph blushes as he smiles happily. "Don't thank me. We did this together as a team! Now that we have stop this yokai, we should put this in the Hidden City wilderness." Donnie analyze the salamander via his gauntlet on his arm. "Yup, this is definitely a yokai. I was just making sure." He then pokes at the salamander yokai's body. "And this poking is for destroying my Battleshell, you heathen!"

Leo puts his hand on Donnie's shoulder nonchalantly. "Calm down, Donnie. We defeated this bad boy. Now I'll just portal this one to the Hidden City wilderness where it belongs. Hatchi~ machi!" Leo opens a portal underneath the salamander. Making him go through it and he ends up at Mushroom Forest. The portal then closes afterwards. "There you go. No need to thank me. Now can we head to Run of the Mill Pizza? I'm getting really hungry right now." Their stomachs begins to growl in hunger. Raph exclaims, "Yes. But first, last one to Run of the Mill will have to pay everyone's meals!" He runs off to get a head start. Mikey, Leo and Donnie chases after him to get to Run of the Mill faster. So yeah. A typical day of New York. Right?


	2. Raph and the Mutant Chef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a date with Veneranda, the two encounter Meat Sweats who was cooking up yet another plan to get his show back

Being the leader isn't always easy. Just ask Raphael. He knows this by experience. As the oldest, biggest, and physically the strongest, he has a lot of responsibility. He has to make sure his brothers don't do anything that could cause them to get hurt. That goes to all of his friends. He's very protective of his brothers and friends. Maybe a bit too overprotective if you ask Mikey about it. But nonetheless, Raph is always there to save them from any kind of danger they get themselves into. But if there is one person that he would protect the most, it would be Veneranda. His 'pudding'. His ray of sunshine. Ever since their first meeting and when they confess their feelings for each other, Raph and Randa have become inseparable. They are the cute couple as everyone puts it. Raph loves everything about her. Her smile. Her sparkling eyes. Her cute-like appearance. Just everything about her is what Raph loves the most.

On Saturday night, they were sitting outside of a small cafe in 14th Street. The night was clear. With only a crescent moon in the sky. Raph was having a piece of chocolate cake that has a chocolate chip cookie inserted on top of the cake while his drink is a latte. Veneranda was having a piece of strawberry shortcake while her drink is a hot cocoa. They were chatting while eating and drinking. "Beary Boo, I'm having such a great time. Thanks for taking me to this cafe. It's really sweet.", Veneranda said while smiling at her boyfriend. He blushes a bit harshly at her smile. He looks away while scratching the back of his head. "No problem, Pudding. I just want to make you happy you know?" Raph was wearing his hoodie that he would often wear when he and his brothers are going to play basketball or when they need to go somewhere during the day. While the two are talking, a familiar-looking truck drives past them.

But the truck didn't go unnoticed. Raph spots the truck as he was talking to his girlfriend. Veneranda notice this and asks, "Something wrong, Beary Boo?" He stands up from his seat. "I just saw Meat Sweats' food truck. I wonder where he's going!" He looks at her. "Sorry, Pudding. Guess we should cut this short and see what Meat Sweats is going." She nods in agreement. From her purse, she takes out two star chips and made two wishes. Her first wish was the food to be put into a bag so they can have it later in the Lair. Her second wish was them to go the location where Meat Sweats will end up at. The two were teleported to a Chinese noodle shop in Chinatown. A somewhat popular shop where there is a neon sign of a bowl of noodles in the center of the shop. "Beary Boo, I found Meat Sweats' truck! Seems like he has come here for a reason."

"Good eye, Pudding. Now you should stay here while I go inside and check if Meat Sweats is there." Before he could get inside, Veneranda pulls him back by the arm. "Oh no you don't! I'm coming with you!" She gives him a pouting look. A look that he doesn't want to see. He tries to explain why she can't come with him but he eventually sighs in defeat. "Okay, you can come with me. But you need to stay close to me and don't touch anything unless I tell you to. Understand?" With a quick nod she gives him, the couple head inside. They carefully look around. Seeing if Meat Sweats tries to sneak attack them. Suddenly, they heard some crackling sounds. They follow the sound to the kitchen area of the shop. "On a count of three, one... two... three!" Raph pushes the door open. "Stop right there, Meat Sweats! You're not going anywhere with... fortune cookies?!"

Meat Sweats has a bag full of fortune cookies. "Looks like you caught me red-handed. But you won't stop me from my latest plan!" "What plan?!", Veneranda asked curiously. Meat Sweats explained, "It's quite simple. I'm going to make some mystic fortune cookies that can make both good and bad fortunes come true. Then I'll be selling the bad fortune cookies to Guy Flambe for my show, Kondescending Kitchen! Predictably he's going to give the cookies to everyone and when they all break open the bad fortune cookies, everyone will be having bad luck and I'll be able to get my show back by using the good fortune cookies!" He laughs evilly. Raph's face turned into anger. "We won't let you get away with it, Meat Sweats!"

"Try to stop me." He begins attacking Raph and Veneranda. They use their best moves to stop Meat Sweats from carrying out his plan. However, during the fight, Meat Sweats begins throwing knives at the two. Though they dodge most of them, one of the knives slashes the back of Veneranda's right hand. Causing some blood to drip from it. "Pudding!" Raph becomes even angerier and, using his Smash-Jitsu, sent Meat Sweats flying right out of the noodle shop and into the sky. After doing some heavy breathing, he was able to calm down and check on Veneranda. "Are you okay?!" He looks at the slit hand. "I gotta take you to the Lair so I can bandage it!" He picks up Veneranda bridal-style and heads straight to the Lair.

Once they arrived at the Lair, Raph puts Veneranda on the bench where he often does some weights in his room. He leaves for a moment to grab a first-aid kit. When he returns, he opens the First-Aid kit to grab some wrap bandages and antibiotic ointment. Thank goodness they had gotten more kits just for any situation that involves cuts and bruises and many other things. "Now hold still, Pudding. I'm gonna put some ointment on that hand. It's gonna sting so please bear with it." He puts some of the ointment on her hand and begins rubbing it over the cut. Though she did wince in pain, she mostly bear with the pain. After that, Raph uses the bandages to wrap it around her hand carefully. Ripping the used bandages from the rest long enough for him to tied it together. "Thank you, Beary Boo." She uses her left hand to pet his head. "Please don't blame yourself on this." Raph looks up to her eyes and says, "But I wasn't able to protect you. I'm your boyfriend and I couldn't save you from getting hurt. Maybe that means I can't be a good leader to my brothers or anyone else." She shakes her head. "That's not true. You're a great boyfriend and a great leader. Even when I got myself hurt, you still took care of me. That shows me that you're the best leader. Even if your plans don't really work as the way it should do. So please don't blame yourself okay?" She then gives him a sincere smile. Deep inside, Raph knows she's right. He may not be the perfect leader. But he can be the best leader he can possibly be. "Okay, Pudding. I won't put myself down. I promise to be the best leader I can be! No matter what!" She giggles a bit and kisses him on the cheek. Causing him to become extremely red like a tomato.

In the end, being a leader isn't always easy. For Raph, he may not be the perfect leader. But he can be the best leader he can possibly be as long as he doesn't put himself down in guilt.


	3. Science and Magic Can Work Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While working on his inventions, the words April said keeps repeating on Donnie's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will references to the episode "Donnie vs. Witch Town"

Like any other night, Donnie would always stay up late. Working in his lab, tinkering and fixing any problems his inventions currently has. As the brains of the Mad Dogs, he takes pride in all of his inventions. Referring to them as his babies. His best ones are his Turtle Tank (which he and Mikey "steal" from Repo Mantis), his Battleshells that protects his vulnerable shell, his Tech-Bo which he loves very much. But not as much as S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N, a turtle-shaped drone that he treats as a son. Donnie is the inventor, the scientist, the one who has all the answers to the world. But there is one thing that he couldn't solve himself: Magic. Magic is what he has trouble the most. His brothers has mystic weapons. He just has a crystal that is inside his goggles that allows him to see things that are impossible in the naked eye. Heck, even April got herself her mystic bat when it had been infused with the magic inside the cauldron. To him, he wants to understand magic but it's clearly impossible for him to understand it.

As he finishes up with fixing one of his Battleshells that has been damaged during their latest fight with Ghostbear, he stretches his arms and begins to yawn. Clearly he's very tired but he doesn't want to fall asleep just yet. So he steps out of his lab and heads to the kitchen to make some coffee. As he does so, he begins to remember the time when he and April went to Witch Town. He had caused so much trouble for April and everyone in Witch Town because of his lack of open-mindness for anything mystic. He believes that science is superior to magic (and it still does, according to him) and he was trying to prove to April just that. However, thanks to him, Witch Town was destroyed by a Morgan. All because he couldn't be more open-minded for April's sake. He had a reason for trying to prove her wrong. He thinks that everyone wouldn't need him anymore if there's proof that magic is superior to science. That's when April's words came to him.

'What are you even saying?! You're not important to me just because of your tech! You're important to me because of you! I don't think magic or science is better than the other. In fact, science and magic can work well together. Just like us. Right?'

Those words keeps repeating in Donnie's mind. Just in time for him to finish the coffee and heading back to the lab while taking a sip of it. He smiles as he puts the coffee on the desk. He thought to himself, 'You're not important to me just because of your tech! You're important to me because of you... That phrase...' He starts to blush as he chuckles to himself. "Why am I blushing? She was just saying that to make me feel better. But why can I keep hearing it in my head? Unless... Maybe I have a... Oh don't be stupid, Donnie! You don't have a crush on her! April's just your best friend! Remember?! Or maybe I do have a crush on her?"

"You certainly do, bro!" Donnie jumps from his seat. He turns to see Leo in his pajamas, carrying a cup of hot cocoa which usually happens when he can't fall asleep. "Seems like someone has a crush on April. And it's definitely you!" Donnie is unamused by Leo's teasing. "Quit it, Leo. I don't have a crush on April. Also what the shell are you doing in my lab?" Leo smirks at Donnie's remark. "Oh nothing. I was just making some hot cocoa when I heard you screaming about possibly having a crush on April. When did this started? Please tell me!" Donnie doesn't want to tell Leo. Fearing that he might tell Mikey and Raph on him. He sighs in defeat and looks at Leo with a serious look on his face. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill in your sleep. Got it?" "Yes, Donnie. My lips are sealed. You can tell me everything. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Donnie grabs another seat for Leo to sit next to him. The softshell tells the red-eared slider everything that has happened during their time in the Hidden City. How he got him and April banished from Witch Town due to him destroying a statue of the Founder of Witch Town. How he had helped Gentry grab some worms that he had accelerated the growth effect in time for the ceremony soup. How his actions had practically destroyed the entire town. "Wow, that's extremely bad luck. Is that why you were in jail?" Donnie nods. "You certainly had a bad day. So what happened next?" Donnie sighs a bit. He really doesn't want to tell his brother but he doesn't have much of a choice. "Well, April asked why I want to prove her wrong. And I said it's because if there was enough proof that magic is superior to science, then why would you guys need me for?"

Leo was completely shocked by this statement. Donnie not being needed? That was ridiculous. "Donnie, that's stupid! We would never ditch you for magic." "But you guys use it all the time. Clearly you guys don't need me." "That's not true! Of course we need you, Don! I'm the faceman! Raph's the punchy man! Mikey's the crafty man! You're the science man! Every team has a science man and you are it! We could never replacement you for magic. Sure magic can fix anything. But we need someone who can handle all the science stuff." "You sure?", Donnie asked. "I'm 100% sure! Now tell me what April said to you?" The softshell begins to blush. "She said..." "She said what?" Donnie sighs. "She says, 'What are you even saying?! You're not important to me just because of your tech! You're important to me because of you! I don't think magic or science is better than the other. In fact, science and magic can work well together. Just like us. Right?' And that's when I realize I'm in love with April..."

Leo gleams at Donnie with a smile on his face. "Aw~! You seriously are in love with April?!" Donnie blushes even more. "Shut up! Seriously, shut up! Don't tell Mikey, Raph, dad, or anyone else or I swear I'm gonna kill you in your sleep!" Leo smirks. "Relax, Natello. I can keep a promise. Just as long as I ask you something." Donnie groans. "What is it?" "Could you build me a Jupiter Jim helmet? My tongue is starting to taste like metal from all the licking I did from previous Jupiter Jim movie marathons."

Donnie smirks. "Alright. I can do that. Just give me tomorrow and I'll start making it first thing in the morning." "Thanks Donnie! You're the best genius brother ever!" Leo grabs his cup and leaves the lab happily. Donnie couldn't help but feel happy. Happy that he knows that his brothers, and most importantly April, will never ditch him for magic. He promised April to become more open-minded about mystic stuff and he will keep that promise no matter what.


	4. Nightclub Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's first time being in a nightclub doesn't go exactly as he planned

It was a Friday night. A perfect night for people to party all throughout the night. It's mostly teens and young adults who are out partying the night away. Up on the rooftops, Leo was practicing making portals. When it comes to his mystic weapon, Leo has a hard time controlling it. Sometimes the portal won't take him to the place he needs to go. Sometimes it would take him to another country like the time he teleported to Paris. Though he did brought some souvenirs on the way home in the Lair. So here he was. Practicing making portals with his sword in various sizes. Some were small. Others were large. A few in-between here and there. "Okay, sword. Now take me to Run of the Mill Pizza! Hachi Machi!", Leo confidentially explains. He summons a medium-sized portal. He then confidentially goes through it. However, instead of going to Run of the Mill Pizza, he ended up outside the entrance of Snake's Paradise, a popular nightclub run by Belinda Vixen, the Elemental Master of Poison.

Leo scratches the back of his head in confusion. "Uh... This isn't Run of the Mill Pizza. Darn it! Stupid sword! You took me to a nightclub!" Leo stops and ponders for a bit. He never been to a nightclub before. In fact, none of his brothers has ever been to a nightclub before. And at this time of night, a lot of people are out clubbing and partying. He starts to examine the place. It looks like a fancy nightclub. A large golden snake statue is curled around the top of the building. The words **'Snake's Paradise'** is in purple neon and the snake is holding it with its mouth. He then sees a bouncer standing in front of the red rope. The bouncer is a lion yokai who wears a typical uniform that human bouncers were wearing. Leo sees a line of yokai who are waiting to get inside. So he approaches to one of the yokai who was in the middle of the line.

"Hey there. Could you tell me what you're waiting for?" The yokai, who is a border collie, looks at him with shock. "You don't know, dude?! This is Snake's Paradise! One of the best yokai hangouts in New York! We're just waiting for the approval of that bouncer to let us in one at a time." "I see... So how do you get inside?" "I'm guessing this is your first time so I'll explain. You see, if you want to get in, you need an ID. That bouncer has mystic glasses that allows him to analyze the IDs. If it's legit, you get in. But if it detects fraud, he will throw you out." Just as the yokai says that, an owl yokai who was in front of the line gets thrown across the street. "Just like that guy. So you better have a good ID or no partying."

Leo walks a few steps back to talk to himself. "Okay, Leon. You want to get in there but you don't have an ID. You can always portal yourself in. But they're gonna kick me out anyways. I gotta think of something... Something that might help me with this situation." As he talks to himself as to what to do, he felt something on his shoulder. He turns to see Cherce in his usual outfit. Carrying a white purse around his left shoulder. "Leo? What are you doing here?" Leo replies, "Oh hey, Cherce. Nothing much. I was practicing my portals and I ended up here. You see, I want to get in but I don't have an ID in order to do so." Cherce understands this and he begins rummaging through the purse. He takes out a blank ID card. "I just so happen to have an ID." "But it's blank. This is so sweet of you but how am _I_ gonna get in with a _blank_ card?!" "Let me show you." Cherce has Leo stare at the ID card. It starts to flash and now it has Leo's name, age, birthdate, sex (gender), and the bust picture of him.

Leo was amazed by this. He quickly grabs the ID card and starts jumping around happily. "Thanks, Cherce! This is awesome!" Cherce giggles at Leo's excitement. "It's no problem, my little blueberry. Let me explain. These ID cards are very special. It's my own creation. Basically, it tricks mystic glasses into thinking these are legit ID cards. I've been selling to others who wants to get in without getting into trouble. But for you, it's totally free." Leo stops jumping and hugs Cherce. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now I can head in without being thrown out! But uh, you sure it will work?" Cherce nods. "It will. Trust me. Let's just wait in line and see it for ourselves."

The two went in line. It was a bit slow but when they made it to the front of the line, the lion bouncer says, "ID please?" Leo gives him the ID. As Cherce predicted, the glasses has mistaken the fake ID as a legit card. "You may enter." He removes the red rope to Leo in. The lion bouncer does the same with Cherce and the two are now inside the nightclub. It was really packed. Some yokai are chatting in the lounge area. Some yokai are at the bar. Some yokai are playing games. And some yokai are dancing to the music. Leo is ecstatic. "So this is what a nightclub is. Loud music. People chatting. I love it! I gotta bring my brothers here some time!" He pauses and looks at Cherce with a bit of embarrassment in his voice. "I-I-If you're willing to do that." Cherce nods and grabs Leo's hand. As they walk, Cherce says, "Now I have to explain some rules for you to follow. And these are very important so please listen carefully." "I will. No worries."

Meanwhile, back at the Lair, Raph is pacing back and forth. The red-eared slider was supposed to come back at 4:30 PM as Raph has put in a curfew for Leo so he doesn't get himself in trouble. But it was now 5:30 PM and Raph is losing his patience. "Where is Leo?! He's supposed to come back by an hour and a half ago!", Raph angrily shouts. Mikey tries to calm Raph down. "Don't worry, Raph. I bet Leo is busy with something." "Busy with what?! He says he was gonna practice making portals and I told him to come home at 4:30. Now it's 5:30 and he's in big trouble! Donnie, could you pinpoint where he is?!" Donnie looks up from his phone. Without saying a word, he uses his gauntlet to pinpoint Leo's location. "Found him. He's at Snake's Paradise." Mikey and Raph's eyes widen. "Snake's Paradise?! Isn't that Belinda's place?! Why is Leo at Snake's Paradise?!", Mikey ask in shock. Donnie puts on a screen that shows Leo and Cherce sitting on the lounge area of the nightclub. "Seems like he and Cherce are hanging out there."

"Alright you two, we gotta go inside that club and get Leo. Then Raph's gonna give him a piece of my mind for coming home late!" Raph then runs out to the garage where the Turtle Tank is. This follows by Mikey and Donnie. The three brothers head inside the Turtle Tank. Donnie activates the garage door from behind and Raph drives out of the Lair and into the streets of New York as fast as he can. Back to Leo, he and Cherce were just chatting at the lounge area of Snake's Paradise. Both were blushing very hard. "You know, Cherce. This is the best nightclub I've ever been in. We should do this more often." Cherce chuckles. "Sure. I would love to be here with you. Things are a lot more fun together. Right?" Leo nods. They both chuckle for a bit. The Cheshire Cat cups Leo's cheek and leans in. Both of them closes their eyes and they kiss each other in the lips. After awhile, they pull away and open their eyes.

"Uh... Did we...?" Cherce nods to confirm that they indeed kissed each other. "Wow... That was amazing... Can we kiss again please?" "Of course. Anytime." But before they could kiss again, a huge boom was heard. Everyone turned to see Leo's brother standing there. 'Uh-oh' was all that Leo could think of. "Hey, what's the big idea?! You can't just crash in here!", a bison yokai yelled at the three brothers. "What gives you the right to just crash in here?! Are you _trying_ to kill us or something?!" But Raph didn't say anything. "Hey! I know you can hear me! If you wanna fight, we'll give you a fight!" The bison yokai whistles and everyone started to charge at Raph, Donnie and Mikey. "We better get outta here!" Leo grabs Cherce's hand and the two ran off before they get themselves in this mess. But they didn't ran far as Raph was able to grab both of them. One each underneath his arms. "Leo, you're in so much trouble! I was so worried about you! I thought something bad had happened to you! But it seems you were at a nightclub!"

Leo is consumed in fear. "Um... I'm sorry?" "Sorry ain't gonna cut it!" Raph throws Leo and Cherce inside the Turtle Tank. "Leo, you are grounded for a week! You are not gonna go topside without supervision! If you want to go to the surface for whatever reason, you either get me, Mikey or Donnie! You're not allow to go _anywhere_ alone for an entire week! Do you understand me?!" Leo simply nods. He has no words that could possibly get him out of trouble. He knew he had broken Raph's curfew. So he has to accept the consequences. "Sorry, Raph... Sorry for making you worried... I won't try to charm my way out of trouble... I promise to follow your curfew rules." Raph huffs. "I hope so! The reason I put a curfew is because I don't want you to get hurt. I want you to come back safe and sound unless you need our help for an emergency. I'm not doing it to make you think I don't trust you. I'm doing this for your wellbeing. You understand right?" "Yeah... I know. Next time I'll come back within the curfew time." Raph then hugs Leo before sitting on his seat. Once Donnie and Mikey are inside, they drive off. Leaving a huge mess at Snake's Paradise for Belinda and her staff to clean up.


	5. The Graffiti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey is helping Osman with his latest graffiti art for his blog

For Mikey, art is such an amazing thing. He loves how artists would paint things in a way that shows who they are as a person. And when you share a name with one of the most famous painters of the Renaissance age, you just know that you have some kind of creativity in you. Mikey is a natural artist. He always have something to draw or paint or sculpt or whatever he's doing for creativity. It's what it makes him special. And he loves it very much. In the Lair, Donnie is looking through his phone. Leo is reading his comic books and Raph is doing some weightlifting. Mikey came out of his room. Wearing his orange hoodie and carrying a bunch of spray paints in various colors in an orange bag. Leo was the first one to notice it. "Hey Miguel. Where are you going with all that spray paint?" Mikey turns to face Leo. He has a big smile on his face. "Osman texted me! Saying he needs help on a graffiti design. So that's why I'm bringing all my spray paint in case we ran out of spray paint."

Raph has a concerned look at his face. "Are you gonna be okay out there when you're helping Osman? You know, with other mutants and yokai around, I just wanna make sure you don't get hurt." Mikey begins to frown a bit. "I'll be fine, Raph! Even if we encounter another mutant or a yokai, we can handle this!" "Yeah, but-!" Leo interrupts Raph before he could finish his sentence. "Chillax, Raph. Mikey can take care of himself. You know he's not a baby." He turns to Mikey with a smirk on his face. "Go out there and show the world your colorful creation, Miguel! Just be careful and be home safe." Mikey goes back to having a huge smile and hugs Leo. "Thanks, Leo! I'll be right back! I promise!" With that, he runs off with the spray paints. Raph hopes that Mikey _would_ come back home safely without any injury.

At top of the stairs where the entrance to the subway station is, Osman is sitting ontop of the stairs. Looking through his phone while waiting for Mikey to arrive. After a few minutes, Mikey jumps down behind him. "Hiya, Roller Coaster! Mikey Love has arrived! So what are we gonna spray on?! I can't wait to start doing some graffiti!" Osman signals Mikey to follow him to the subway station. "So we're gonna do some graffiti at the subway station?" Osman nods and signals Mikey to continue following him. Osman then points down to see old train tracks that have been eroded by the rust. "Are we gonna follow these tracks?" Osman nods. "I see... So what does this leads to?" Following the old tracks, they ended up at an abandon subway station. "Whoa... An abandoned subway station... So cool! This is a perfect place to do some graffiti in! Hope we don't run into trouble!" Mikey and Osman starts preparing for the graffiti art. Osman removes his backpack from his back and takes out some spray paint. "I hope those are the normal ones and not the mystic ones right?" Osman shows Mikey two piles. One pile were the normal spray paint while the second pile has the mystic spray paint.

"Good idea! Now we'll know not to use the mystic kind. Now what kind of graffiti you want to make?!" Osman takes out his phone and looks through it. Once he found the one, he shows it to Mikey. "Oooh, a butterfly on a rose... Beautiful! And I know the perfect spot." He points to the wall that's in front of them. "That spot will definitely get a makeover! Let's start!" Osman begins spraying the outline for the graffiti art. Mikey grabs some of the spray paint colors that they needed for the graffiti art. Unbeknownst to them, something was moving behind them. After Osman was finished with the outline, Mikey gives half of the spray paint to Osman. The box turtle starts spraying the rose while Osman starts spraying the butterfly. But as they are working, there was a 'whoosh' which causes Mikey to turn. There was nothing there. "Huh. Must be the wind or something." He resumes spray painting. Then there was another 'whoosh' which causes Mikey to turn again. Still, there was nothing there. "O~kay...Maybe it was a normal rat." He again resumes spray painting. After the third 'whoosh', Mikey turns around completely and angrily shouts out, "Okay, whoever is doing that, you better come out and face me! I know you're doing this on purpose! No reason for you to hide! Now come out and face me, you coward!"

It was complete silence after his echo has repeated the last few words he had made. When Mikey resumes spray painting for the third time, he didn't realize that he had sprayed a mutant chameleon's eyes. The mutant chameleon starts screaming which causes Mikey to scream as well. "Ow! What did you do that for?!" "Sorry! I didn't realize you were there! Are you okay?!" When Mikey attempted to touch the chameleon, he pushes him away. "Of course I'm not okay! You're gonna pay for this, orange head!" The mutant chameleon uses his tongue to attack Mikey. Mikey was able to dodge it. "I was just trying to help you! But now you're making me mad!" Mikey rummages through his bag to take out his kusari-fundo. Good thing he remember it this time as last he went out by himself, he forgot to bring it with him when he was retrieving Hot Soup: The Game. He readies his weapon in case the mutant chameleon starts attacking again. "Osman, I could use your help on this!"

The mutant chameleon begins charging at the two. Mikey attempts to tied the mutant chameleon but he dodges it. He turns invisible to blend in with his surroundings. "Where did he go?! He could be anywhere! And I do mean literally anywhere!" As they search for the chameleon, he slowly approaches them from behind. Just as he was about to pounce at them, Osman uses his mystic spray cans to completely cover the chameleon in purple and orange. The chameleon starts coughing from the clouds of spray paint. "Now you made me mad! Prepare to lose, graffiti freaks!" He begins to multiply himself into multiple copies. Some were in orange while the others were in purple. The chameleons starts to talk in unison. "So are you afraid now?" But instead being afraid, Mikey states, "Nope! We're just getting started!" The chameleons pounces at the two. But with Mikey and Osman teaming up, they were able to destroy all the copies until there was the real chameleon. Osman uses his phone to summon a cage to trap the mutant chameleon in.

"Nice job, Roller Coaster! We got a chameleon! Now then, we should be asking you some questions. Question 1: Why were messing with me?" The chameleon answers, "Because this is my territory and you guys are trespassing!" "Oh... This is your place? Sorry! I thought it was abandoned! Now question 2: Are you a mutant or a yokai?" "What kind of question is that?! I don't know what a yokai is!" "Then you're a mutant. Question 3: Who were you before you became a mutant?" The chameleon sighs. "I was name Pablo Kimley. I was a graffiti artist myself. I would often spray paint anything that I see without a care in the world. One day, I got bitten by a strange-looking mosquito and I turned into a chameleon! So ever since, I hide here." Mikey starts to feel bad for this chameleon. He knew that he and his brothers are to blame for releasing all the Oozesquitoes onto the unsuspected people of New York. "I see... Hm... You know, since you're an artist, we could help you out on something." This peaks Pablo's interest. "Let me hear it!" Mikey grins as he begins to tell him the idea.

Later on, at Run of the Mill Pizza, a group of Yokai were trying to leave the restaurant without paying for their meal. But Pablo was able to capture all of them before they even attempt to escape. "You won't be going anywhere. You all make sure you pay for your meal or else!" The yokai returned to their tables. Senor Hueso is quite impressed by Pablo's skills. "Michelangelo, this is a great idea. Now I have someone who can take down these runners who refuse to pay for the meals." Mikey grins widely. "No problem! This is what I was thinking! Now if you excuse me, me and Osman will like to have our orders taking!" "Of course. Just sit anywhere and wait for a waiter to get your order." Mikey sits at the table with Osman. Though they weren't able to finish the graffiti, at least they were able to help a new mutant friend who was down on his luck.


	6. Ice Rink Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While hanging out with her friends, an ice monster has appeared to cause some havoc in the ice rink

April O'Neil loves her city. She has been born and raised here for the past 16 years. To everyone else, April may seem like a normal teenage girl. She deals with typical teenage problems and is constantly getting (and being fired from) part-time jobs to support herself. But she isn't like normal teens. She's far from it. In fact, her friends are mutant turtles, other mutants the Turtles have met, a rat dad who was a former martial artist actor, and even her best friend Sunita is not normal as she's a slime yokai. So yeah. April is not a typical teenage girl living in the big city of New York. But she doesn't mind being weird. Though there are times when she would like to have some kind of normalcy.

It was a somewhat sunny afternoon. April was standing at the front of Shuttlesworth Ice Rink. Wearing her winter outfits and carrying a pair of new ice skates that she has purchased from the money of her new part-time job. April looks at her phone to see if her friends, the Turtles and Sunita, have texted her. 'Where are they? They gotta be here by now. I ain't gonna stand around for them any longer then I have to.' April thought to herself. Just then, the Turtles and Sunita, wearing their winter outfits and carrying their own ice skates, arrived. This is followed by Ryuko, Hillary, Marco and Patrick. "There you guys are! I was about to get inside! So glad you can make it!" Leo scratches the back of his head. "Sorry about that. We had a few delays but no worries. We made it just in time." "Yeah! Now we can start skating! This is exciting! I always wanted to go to an ice rink!" Sunita is excited to do some ice skating. They then head inside the ice rink. Inside there was people who were eating at the food court. People who were just chatting and others who were doing some ice skating.

Donnie shivers a bit. "It's a bit chilly in here." "Well duh! It's an ice rink! Of course it's gonna be chilly!" Mikey didn't know Donnie was being sarcastic. But Donnie didn't correct Mikey. So they all walk down to the ice rink and sit down on the benches. "Let's put on these skates and start ice skating!", Marco says while taking off his shoes. After putting on the ice skates, they head to the rink and begin ice skating. "Watch this, guys! Leon's going to perform a trick!" Leo jumps and spins around 4 times before landing gracefully on the ice. "What do you think? Impressive right?" Mikey jumps and spins 5 times before landing gracefully on the ice. "It was impressive! But not impressive enough!" "Here we go.", April says. Rolling her eyes while watching Leo and Mikey compete to see who does the better trick then the other. "April, look! I'm doing it! I'm-" Sunita was about to fall but April grabs her hand and pulls her back up. "I almost got it. Ice skating is a lot harder then I thought." Donnie states, "Yes it is. Ice skating is all about balance. You need to have a feel with the ice. Maintaining your balance so you won't slip again. If you want, I can show you how to maintain balance in the ice." Sunita nods her head to Donnie's request.

All of a sudden, ground begins to shake. "What's going on?", Patrick asked. "I don't know but it can't be good! Everyone, out of the ice!", Raph commands. Leo and Mikey barely dodge the icy spikes that has come out of the ice floor. "Leo, Mikey!" "We're okay, Raph! But what is that?!" Mikey points to a monster that has came out of the ice. It was made entirely out of ice with spikes sticking out from its back. Very sharp teeth and very sharp claws. It roars aggressively as everyone in the ice rink, except for the Mad Dogs. "Donnie, what is that?! An ice monster?!" Donnie analyze the ice monster using his goggles. "Yup, it's an ice monster yokai." Leo groans to the fact that there's an ice monster in the ice rink. "Can we go one day without fighting an enemy? Just one normal day where we can have fun without worrying that one of our enemies could attack us? Please? That's just one thing I wanna ask for."

April shrugs her shoulder. "We all want that too. But you know, heroes have to do what heroes have to do." Ryuko ponders. "Too bad we don't have our mystic weapons. It would've been useful for this situation." Just as she says it, Mayhem appeared on April's shoulder. Mayhem is this dog-thingy that April and the Turtles had found in the construction site. He's now April's pet. "Mayhem! So glad you can teleport here! Could you do me a favor and teleport our weapons here?" Mayhem complies and teleports away. He grabs the weapons and teleports it to them. "Thanks, Mayhem! I promise I'll get you a treat after this." "Alright, Mad Dogs! Let's take this monster down!", Raph says. They rush into battle against the ice monster. But the monster didn't attack Mikey. It was only focusing on the others. "Um, is it just me or is the monster ignoring me for some reason?" Leo stops and examines the kusari-fundo and the ice monster. He puts two and two together. "I got it! It's made out of ice, right? So obviously it doesn't like fire. Mikey, you need to melt this ice monster away. Make the biggest flame you can ever make!" Mikey does what Leo said. He begins spinning the kusari-fundo as fast as he can until it becomes a large flame. "Cowabunga!" He wraps it around the ice monster. Thus causing it to become completely melted and making it run off as just a pool of water.

"Nice one, Mikey! You did it!" Sunita gives Mikey a big hug. "Don't thank me. It was all Leo's idea." "You know, Leon's the best. Now let's start ice skating and fast. Bet you can't beat me in a race." He had a head start. "Hey! That's cheating! I wasn't even ready!" Mikey skates after him. April simply smiles. Yeah she's not your typical teenager. But to her, weird is normal. And she wouldn't change anything in the world as long as she has people that accepts her and her weirdness.


	7. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Turtles decide to watch a movie during a stormy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to go back of doing scripted forms to make things easier for me

The sky was completely covered in clouds. It was pouring outside. Thunder can be heard but no lightning. In the Lair, the Turtles were doing their own thing. Donnie is scrolling through his phone. Leo is reading one of his comic books. Mikey is doing a handstand on his skateboard. And Raph is lifting some weights.

Flora: It sure is thundering out there.

Mikey: Yeah it is! It sucks! (does a cartwheel to land on his feet; picks up his skateboard) I was hoping we could go to the skate park today! But with this rain, I can't do that!

Leo: I know how you feel. I want to go to Run of the Mill Pizza later on.

Donnie: Me too! (looks at the weather chart on his phone) But according to the weather, it's gonna rain all day. (puts away his phone) So we literally have no way of going anywhere in this rain.

Piper: So what should we do~wan?!

They all think for a moment. They can't keep doing their usual thing all day. What they need is a solution to their boredom problem. Raph speaks up first.

Raph: I know what we can do! Who's up for a movie night?!

Everyone raises their hands quickly. Raph was a bit surprised but not too surprising.

Raph: Guess that's everyone.

Mikey: (grins widely) What movie are we gonna watch?! (gasps) Can we watch a Jupiter Jim film?!

Leo: I wanna watch a Jupiter Jim film. I was thinking of Jupiter Jim Sails the Seven Galaxies.

Donnie: Nope. (stands up) I wanna watch my favorite film: Jupiter Jim’s Pluto Vacation IV.

Mikey: No way, Donnie! I wanna watch Sails the Seven Galaxies!

Leo: (stands up) Me too!

This soon causes an argument between the three brothers. Trying to figure out which Jupiter Jim film they should watch to pass the time. Raph was trying to get his brothers to stop with the argument.

Flora: I have a bad feeling about this...

Kamala: It's gonna turn into an all-out brawl.

Cherce: Should we stop them?

Kamala: Nah, they can handle this themselves. I don't want to be part of this mess.

Just as she says it, the Turtles begin to rumble each other. Raph getting himself in this rumbling brawl to stop his three younger brothers from hurting each other. Just then, Splinter comes out of the living room and sees the rumble. He jumps down and smacks his sons on the head.

Splinter: My sons! What is the meaning of this rumble?!

Leo: Raph suggested we should watch a movie to pass the time. Me and Mikey wants to watch Jupiter Jim Sails the Seven Galaxies. But (points to Donnie) Donnie here wants to watch Jupiter Jim's Pluto Vacation IV!

Donnie: Well we should watch it, Nardo. But (pushes Leo) you have no right pushing me!

Leo: I didn't push you! (pushes Donnie) You did!

Donnie: Oh yeah?!

Leo: Yeah!

Splinter: SHUT UP! (his voice echoes through the Lair) I don't care about which film you should watch. Instead, you should've talk it out like respectful adults. All I see is a couple of kids fighting over something stupid. Red, what should we do with this situation?

Raph ponders at Splinter's question. He has to find a way to settle this issue without causing more damage then it already has. Then he came up with an idea. An idea that would make everyone happy.

Raph: Well~, how about we watch it in order? Donnie, we can watch Pluto Vacation IV. Then we can watch Sails the Seven Galaxies. And Splinter can choose what movie _he_ wants to watch. That way we can all be happy and there won't be any arguments. What do you say?!

Donnie, Leo and Mikey thinks about it before nodding at Raph. He had a proud look at his face because he was able to deescalate the situation before it got even worse. So everyone heads to the living room. Raph and Flora prepared the seats. Leo and Cherce grabs the Jupiter Jim's Pluto Vacation IV tape from the shelf. Mikey went to the kitchen to make some popcorn while Donnie grabs the snacks. Flora took care of the drinks. After everything is all set and ready, Splinter starts playing the film. They watched the movies throughout the day as it continues to rain throughout the day.


	8. Broken Leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo had broken his leg when he was showing off his moves to his brothers

It was a clear night in New York City. A bit quiet but there were still people walking around and some cars driving. During this time, the Turtles were at a skate park at the upper-east area of Manhattan. As usual, Leo is showing off his moves to bros. Putting on his famous smirk.

Raph: Leo, you should be careful with those tricks! You might break something!

Leo: I'll be fine, Raph. Don't worry so much about me. You know I'm a pro at skateboarding. Watch this! I'm gonna do the fourteen-forty!

Donnie: In your dreams. That move is impossible. Also can be dangerous.

Leo: What's the worst thing that could possibly happen?!

Leo attempts to do the fourteen-forty trick. However, when he tries to land on the ramp to go to the next ramp, he slips from his skateboard and misplaces his leg. Causing him to scream in pain and his brothers quickly runs to him.

Mikey: Are you okay, Leo?!

Leo: Of course I'm okay, Miguel.

Mikey: Really?!

Leo: OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY! LOOK AT MY LEFT LEG!

His left leg was turning red as it has become swollen. The three brothers all have a disgust look at their faces when they see the leg.

Donnie: It looks...

Raph: ...pretty bad. I'll call Faith. (takes out phone from his hoodie pocket) She may know what to do!

Leo: My leg... My beautiful leg... My third quality of myself... (attempts to move his left leg but he winces in pain)

Donnie: Don't move, Nardo. You're gonna make it worse then it is now.

Leo: Sorry! (sighs) This is not my day.

Raph: Okay, I called Faith and she says she'll come here as soon as possible. So for now, Leo, I need you to _not_ move your leg.

Leo: I know... Don already told me that. And look, it's not a big deal. We all had a broken bone or two. (looks at Mikey) Miguel, do you remember when you broke your arm when you were trying to lift some heavy weights?

Mikey: Oh yeah! It took weeks for my arm to be fully healed before I could do some cooking again! Never gonna attempt to weight really heavy weights.

Donnie: We get your point, Leo. But this is serious.

Leo: Just lighten up the mood here.

Few minutes later, Faith shows up on her bicycle. She hops off of her bicycle and grabs the First-Aid kit that was in the bicycle basket.

Faith: Whoa, your leg is really swollen. Looks like you took a really bad fall.

Leo: Pretty much. So how bad is it, doctor? (dramatically) Am I gonna live?! Is my leg gonna be okay?!

Faith examines the leg. She opens the First-Aid kit after putting it down to take out some wrap bandages and a fiberglass cast tape.

Faith: We need to have an x-ray on your leg. So for now, I'm gonna use some wrap bandages to wrap your leg. (wraps bandages around Leo's leg) Then put in a fiberglass cast over it so it can be more secure. (wraps tape around Leo's leg over the bandages) Raph, pick up Leo slowly. We don't want to make the leg be worse.

Raph nods. Slowly and carefully, he picks up Leo bridal-style. They then head to Dr. Rose's clinic which was located in the Hidden City via summoning a portal from Leo's odachi sword. Dr. Rose's clinic is a somewhat medium-sized building. The windows and the door are in a shape of plus signs. Rose bushes surrounds the building. A bird-feeder is hanging on the left side of the building. Once they arrived, Mikey opens the door which causes the bells, which were hanging above the door, to ring.

Dr. Rose: Hello there. What can I help you?

Raph: Dr. Rose, Leo has a broken leg! We could really use your assistance fast!

Dr. Rose: Put him on the x-ray bench in this room (shows them the door to the x-ray room) and I'll examine the damages.

Raph enters the room and puts Leo down on the bench. He then leaves the room so Dr. Rose can enter and start to x-ray. She tells Leo to not move a muscle as she begins to do the x-ray on Leo's left leg. Once it's done, she signals Raph to get Leo which he does and they both exit the x-ray room.

Dr. Rose: Now we'll see what damage is on your leg. (opens the computer to the x-ray image of Leo's leg) I see...

Donnie: Is it bad, Dr. Rose?

Dr. Rose: No no. Looks like you have a stress fracture on your fibula.

Leo: So I'll be okay?

Dr. Rose: Of course. I'll give you a proper cast for that leg. (stands up) And I'll also give you some crutches.

She goes to retrieve a blue cast and a pair of crutches. Using her claws, she removes the one Faith had made with ease. She then puts on the new cast around Leo's leg. Leo checks out his new cast.

Leo: I like it. So how long do I have to wear this cast for?

Dr. Rose: For 6 to 8 weeks. At week 4, you should come back to me so I can see if your leg is doing better.

Leo: 6 to 8 weeks?! But I can't do that for 6 to 8 weeks! I have so much so stuff to do!

Mikey: Now now, Leo. You can't argue with the doctor. Those are her orders.

Leo: But-!

Mikey: Do I need to bring out Dr. Delicate Touch?!

Leo shakes his head. He knows how scary Dr. Delicate Touch can be. So he doesn't want to see that side of Mikey.

Mikey: Good. (to Dr. Rose) We'll be here at 4 weeks! (to Leo) And don't worry, bro. We'll take good care of ya'. Just until your leg is _all_ ~ better.

After saying goodbye to Dr. Rose, Donnie opens the portal to the Lair where Leo would have to rest for 6 to 8 weeks. Leo may not like it but at least he has his brothers, especially Mikey, to take care of him for the time being.


	9. The Slumber Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Donnie disguises themselves as girls when April is invited to Taylor Martin's slumber party

April has a love-hate relationship when it comes to school. She always have trouble fitting in with the other kids. Not because her friends are a bunch of mutants and yokai. Which could be it. It's because she's considered to be a "weird" kid by the other students. But she doesn't mind being a bit weird. Heck, even her best friend is a slime yokai who goes to her school. The hallways are packed with students who have came out of their respected classes. April goes to her locker and unlocks the door so she can grab her stuff for after lunch. Suddenly, two hands covers her eyes.

???: Guess who this is, April!

April: Hm... That's gonna be tricky... But I think it's... Sunita?

Sunita: Ding, ding, ding! (removes her hands from April's eyes) You're correct! It's me, Sunita! Your BFF! (chuckles to herself)

Sunita is one of April's best friends. They are partners in Biology Class which is where they first met. Sunita may look human but that was because of her cloaking brooch which allows her to disguise herself as a human. Her real form is that of a slime.

April: Are you ready for lunch, Sunita?

Sunita: Yup! I'm getting pretty hungry. I could use some food to eat.

After getting the stuff they need after lunch, the two begin walking towards the cafeteria. When they enter the cafeteria, they see a bunch of people crowding around where Taylor Martin is sitting. Taylor is considered to be one of the coolest kids in April's school. April was hoping to be part of Taylor's popular circle.

April: (sitting down) What's going on over there?

Sunita: (sitting down) I don't know. Wonder what they're talking about.

Tallulah: I may know what's going on.

Tallulah sits down next to April. She's a good friend of April's. The two met in middle school and they have been best friends ever since. In fact, their moms known each other and they live in the same apartment together. Under the name **Mystique** , Tallu has her own blog that's dedicated to the Turtles and their adventures.

April: So what's the scoop?

Tallulah: Well~, I've heard that Taylor is throwing a slumber party this Saturday. She's only picking 30 girls to invite them for her party. Right now, she already invited 25 girls.

Sunita: A slumber party?! That sounds fun!

April: Yeah it is! You ever had a slumber party, Sunita?

Sunita: Well yeah. With my childhood friend Sunbeam in the Hidden City. But I never had a slumber party with humans before.

April: We would definitely go if Taylor decides to invite us. If not, we can just make our own sleepover.

As they talk, Taylor approaches April. She has a small smile on her face. Her hands are behind her back.

Taylor: Hello, O'Neil.

April: Oh hey. What's up?

Taylor: I'm have something to give you. (shows April three invitation cards) I'm inviting you and your friends to my slumber party this Saturday.

April: Really? Why? Didn't you forget what happened in the homecoming dance?

Taylor: I remember very clearly. You destroyed my float! But I decided to give you another chance. If you don't do anything bad during the slumber party, I may invite you to more events like my birthday party or even a group trip. (gives April, Sunita and Tallulah the invitation cards) Hope to see you there. Bye-bye. (walks back to her table)

Sunita: You heard that? We could be invited to more events! Isn't this excited?!

April: I can't believe she's gonna give me another chance!

Tallulah: I can't believe we actually got invited.

So later on, after school, she heads home to her apartment with Tallulah following her. They head to their apartment rooms respectively. When April opens the door, Mayhem was extremely happy to see April. Jumping up to her arms and licking her face. April chuckles happily.

April: Nice to see you too, Mayhem! (laughs) That tickles! (laughs) Stop! Stop! (laughs)

Mrs. O'Neil: Welcome home, April. How was your day?

April: Great! I got invited to Taylor's slumber party this Saturday!

Mrs. O'Neil: That's good to hear. You want me to take you to Taylor's place?

April: That'll be great! Thanks, mom! (runs to her bedroom)

Mrs. O'Neil: (chuckles) No problem, sweetie.

Once April heads to her room, she closes the door. Mayhem teleported inside her room to sit on her bed. April takes off her usual outfit and was about to put on her pajamas when her phone begins to ring. It was coming from her jacket's pocket. So she grabs it and picks up to whoever is on the line.

_|April: Hello? This is April O'Neil speaking.  
Leo: Hey Apes. Me and the guys are gonna head out to Run of the Mill to try the Minotaur Maze. You wanna join us?  
April: Sorry but I can't right now. Get this? Taylor Martin has invited me to her slumber party this Saturday.  
Leo: Really? After what happened at homecoming?  
April: She forgave me. So I have to be ready for it. But I promise to join you guys next Saturday.  
Leo: Okay. We'll save you a slice when you come to the Lair. Bye!|_

Leo hangs up the phone. April puts her phone on her desk and resumes putting on her pajamas. She plops on her bed back-first to stare at the ceiling. Mayhem cuddling her on her chest.

April: Can't wait for the slumber party. (yawns) It's gonna be awesome... (closes her eyes)

Few days later, it's now Saturday night. April's mom has driven her to Taylor's apartment. After giving her mom a kiss on the cheek, April waves her mom goodbye as she drives back home. April enters the apartment and puts her stuff on the bench that is inside the apartment main floor. She removes her backpack to get the invitation card. Then April opens the card to check the apartment room number for Taylor.

April: According to the card, Taylor lives on the 8th floor. Guess I should use the elevator to get to the 8th floor.

So she grabs her stuff and heads inside the elevator. She presses the 8 button to head up to the 8th floor. Once she steps out of the elevator, she is met with two certain mutants that she didn't expect to see.

Leo: Hey April!

April: Leo?! Donnie?! What are you doing here?! And why are you dressed up as girls?!

Donnie: This was all Leo's idea. He told us you were going to Taylor's slumber party. Despite my protests, he suggest that me and him should go to this party as well.

April: You guys can't be here! You need to go before-

Taylor opens the door.

Taylor: O'Neil, so glad you can come! And who are these two?

Leo: (clears his throat to do a female impression) Hiya! We're with April. I'm Lea! The coolest girl you'll ever meet! And this is my fraternal twin sister Donna! She's the nerdy one. ('Donna' rolls her eyes at that comment) We came here for your party!

Taylor: I see... Well come in then. The party is about to begin.

They enter her apartment room. The girls who have been invited are in the living room. Chatting among themselves.

Sunita: April, you made it!

Tallulah: What took you so long?

April: Uh... (chuckles nervously) You know me...

Taylor: Since everyone is here, now the party shall begin.

The slumber party begins with them playing some board games. Then they watched a horror movie while eating some of the snacks that Taylor had made for it. During the movie, 'Lea' is hugging 'Donna' by his arm but was pretending not to be scared. After the movie ends, the girls are sitting on their sleeping bags which were placed in a circle.

Taylor: We're gonna play Truth or Dare. And since this is my party, I'll go first. Hm... (points to April) April, truth or dare.

April: (ponders for a bit) Dare!

Taylor: I dare you to go to the bathroom, close your eyes, and meow like a cat in the mirror 3 times.

April: That's it? That's easy. I can do that in my sleep. (stands up) I'll be right back. (leaves)

Taylor: While she's doing that, let's get ready for the prank.

'Lea': (confused look on his face) A prank? What prank?

Girl 1: It's a tradition in Taylor's slumber parties that we have to prank the first person who she picks for Truth and Dare.

Taylor: And it's gonna be hilarious.

'Donna': Uh... Maybe you shouldn't prank April.

Taylor: Why not? It's just innocent fun. We do this all the time. Don't worry about it.

In the bathroom, April closes her eyes and begins to meow two times. However, when she was going to meow the third time, something is poured all over her. Which causes her to flinch, turn around and punch something.

April: Huh?!

Taylor: (growling) O'Neil~! Why did you punch me?!

April: Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry, Taylor! I didn't mean to do it!

Taylor: You~!

April: I panicked, okay?! I didn't even know you were behind me! I'm so so sorry!

Taylor: Seriously! You are so weird! How can anyone hangout with you?! Like who would punch someone in the face like that?! Nobody won't do that! Except for you, O'Neil!

April: But I...

Taylor: But nothing! You're such a weirdo! A total weirdo! A 100% percen-

'Donna' slaps Taylor across her face. Without saying a word, he grabs her hand and they walk off. 'Lea', Sunita and Tallulah follow them. Once they walk out the door, April pulls Donnie's hand away from hers.

April: Why did you slap her?

Donnie: Because she was insulting you.

April: You know there are other ways we can handle this right?

Donnie: Well I think this is my way of handling things.

April: (looks down and eyes becoming watery) But you didn't had to do that.

Donnie: I have to. April, you're not a weirdo. You're an amazing person. An awesome person to hangout with.

Leo: Yeah you are. No matter the situation, you always keep your head up and attack your enemies head-on!

Sunita: And you're so cool!

Tallulah: And you have so much passion. I just love it!

April: But...

Donnie: Not buts. April, you're an amazing person to us. Don't listen to Taylor. She doesn't know the real you. Not for a long shot. (wipes away the tears that are coming down from April's eyes) Let's just grab our stuff and leave. We can form our own slumber party.

She nods and they head back inside. They grab their stuff and quietly leave Taylor's apartment without saying goodbye. As they head back to the Lair, April is glad that she has friends who accept her as to who she is. She may be a weird kid by others. But they don't know who she really is as a person. Except for the Turtles and their friends.


	10. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie came down with a fever and his brothers will take care of him

Donnie woke up with sweat on his forehead. He was blushing. His muscles were aching in pain as he was trying to get out of bed and trying to head to the kitchen for some breakfast. Mikey came out of his room. Still a bit tired but was getting hungry. He then spots the softshell slowly coming out of his room.

Mikey: Hiya, Donnie!

Donnie: (groans) Morning, Michael...

Mikey: Are you feeling okay? You don't look so good.

Donnie: I'm fine, Michael... I just... didn't have enough sleep last night.

Mikey: Tinkering in your lab again? Raph told you to get more sleep or you'll never get enough energy for the morning!

Donnie: Actually, I tried to do some work in the lab... But I wasn't... able to. I just... head straight to bed.

Mikey: Hm... That's strange. You usually go all night to do some things in your lab. Are you sure you're feeling okay?

Donnie: I'm fine. Don't worry about me. (slowly heads to the kitchen)

However, he collapsed and was about to fell into the sewer water that surrounds the atrium of the Lair. Mikey quickly grabs him by the arm and pulls him away from the sewer water. Causing Mikey to fell on his bottom shell and Donnie to be over Mikey.

Mikey: That was a close one... Donnie, are you okay?! (no response) Donald? (feels Donnie's forehead with his hand) Whoa, you're burning up! You're having a fever! Guys?! Guys~! We have a problem! A sick problem!

The others arrived to Mikey's call for help. Raph picks up Donnie and takes him to Leo's bedroom. Much to the protests of Leo who doesn't want his room to become a hospital room. Mikey heads to the kitchen to make some chicken noodle soup. Flora starts making a fever medicine using the herbs she has collected during her latest trip to the Hidden City. Raph stays with Donnie in case the softshell starts to wake up. He does this for all his brothers whenever they end up getting sick.

Leo: (leaning against the door) So is Donnie gonna be okay?

Raph: I think so. Could you bring me a bowl of cold water and a cloth for his head?

Leo: Sure thing, big bro. I'm on it. (leaves)

Raph: (turns to Donnie) Don't worry, Donnie. (grabs his hand) Your brothers are here to take care of you.

A few hours later, Donnie slowly open his eyes. Groaning in the process as he looks around. He though to himself, 'What happened? Where am I? The last thing I remember was heading to the kitchen...'. He then hears some snoring. He slowly sits up from the bed and looks to see Raph who was sleeping on the side of the bed. His arms crossed and his head facing to the right.

Donnie: Did Raph stayed with me this entire time? (smiles a bit) That's my big bro.

Suddenly, he gets tackled by Mikey who has brought in the soup.

Mikey: Donald, you're okay! Don't you ever scare me like that again!

Donnie: Scare you? What happened?

Mikey: You collapsed and were about to fall right into the water! Good thing I pulled you before it happened! Then I checked your forehead and found out you have a fever!

Donnie: A fever? (Mikey nods) I see... That's why I don't... feel so good...

Mikey: But don't worry! We're taking good care of you! I made you some soup. Flora is making some medicine for you.

Donnie: (removes cloth from his forehead) And this cloth?

Leo: (leaning against the door) That would be moi. Raph told me to bring him a bowl of cold water and a cloth to put it on your head. (takes the cloth and puts it in the bowl of water; squeezes the excess water from the cloth) It's to bring down that fever. (feels Donnie's forehead) It's going down. Which is good news.

Mikey: Yeah it is! That means you'll get all better by later on tomorrow! But for now, you should take your medicine and then take plenty of rest. We don't want you to pass out near water again.

Donnie nods. After eating some of the soup Mikey made, Flora enters Leo's bedroom. Giving him the medicine using the herbs that works well for fighting fevers. Donnie takes the medicine and lies down on the bed. Slowly going to sleep as Raph continues to sleep besides him.


	11. Camping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baron Draxum goes on a camping trip with the Mad Dogs. But this camping trip won't be normal when Leo gets bitten by a mysterious figure

Baron Draxum was a warrior. A warrior for the Hidden City. Just a simple warrior until the Councilors gave him permission to do some alchemy. Convinced that the prophecy states that humans were the threat to the yokai-kind, he goes on a quest to turn every human into a yokai. But thanks to the Mad Dogs, it didn't happened. Ever since then, he has changed his ways thanks to Mikey's kindness. Becoming an ally to the Turtles and now works as a cafeteria chef at April's school while living in the surface.

It was a clear sunny day in New York City. The perfect weather to do some camping. Mikey has convinced Baron Draxum to go camping with them. He was still getting used to living on the surface but since Mikey gave him another chance, he has to say yes. In the woods, the Mad Dogs are setting up camp. Donnie has gathered some wood for the campfire. Leo and Raph are setting up the tents. Each tent has different colors that associates with their masks. Mikey has set up the food that they were going to eat tonight. April and Mayhem were getting some supplies from the Turtle Tank such as a radio and some lounge chairs. As for Baron Draxum, he was just examining everyone as they have finished setting up everything.

Baron Draxum: So now that you are done with this labor, what do you do during a camping trip? Baron Draxum hasn't been to one.

Mikey: Well during a camping trip, you can do all sorts of fun stuff!

Baron Draxum: Like what?

Mikey: We can play some volleyball! (grabs a volleyball from the bag) The rules are simple. This will be a 3-on-3 match! You gain points when the volleyball touches the ground on the opponent's side! Whoever gets the most points wins.

Baron Draxum: Anything else?

Leo: We can do fishing, take a hike through the woods, pranking each other.

Donnie: Say what no-? (gets hit with a water balloon) Nardo~! You're gonna pay for that! (begins chasing after Leo) Come back here so I can hit you!

Leo: Try catching me first! (laughing as he runs away from Donnie)

April: And in camp, when it turns night, we sit around the campfire, sing some songs, tell spooky stories while eating some s'mores.

Baron Draxum: S'mores?

Raph: S'mores are one of the most delicious things you can eat! It's basically is two crackers that have chocolate and a marshmallow inside. It's so~ good! You have to try it! Trust me! You're gonna love it!

Mikey: But that's for tonight. For dinner, we're gonna have some rice and bean soup. But since I'm using this pot, I need to make dinner early so it'll be ready before nightfall.

Baron Draxum: I see...

April: But the most important thing about camping is being together and spending some family time.

Splinter: (lounging on the lounging) April's right. (drinks lemonade) But don't forget about relaxation. You know, being in the city can be stressful. So it's nice to get out of the bustling city and relax in the sounds and sights of nature.

Baron Draxum: Well it _is_ peaceful here. Far more peaceful then being in the city where there's constant noise everywhere.

Splinter: Like I say, it's nice to get out of the city once in a while.

Later on, in the afternoon, the Mad Dogs are going hiking in the woods. Raph and Mikey are taking pictures of the animals. Donnie was scrolling through his phone. Not interested in the whole nature thing. Leo attempted to throw another water balloon at Donnie. But he got spooked when Mayhem teleported to his shoulder. Missing Donnie completely and instead hitting a beehive. The bees immediately starts attacking Leo which causes him to run off to the nearest pond to dive in. Once the bees stop chasing Leo and heads back to the beehive, Leo swims up to the surface to get some air.

Leo: Ha! Take that, bees! Buzz off! (sticks out his tongue and starts chuckling to himself) Those bees are so dumb...

As Leo was distracted, a mysterious figure was staring at him from the back. Its glowing green eyes slanted as it has become interested in Leo. Leo steps out of the pond and was going to head out to catch up with the others. This was the figure's chance to attack. So it pounces at Leo and bites his neck. Causing Leo to scream in pain as the figure lets go and runs back to the woods.

Raph: Leo, we heard your scream! Are you okay?!

Leo's eyes changes color to green. He looks up at Raph. But in his POV, he sees him staring down below the rooftops as he was falling down after Baron Draxum dropped him.

Leo: Raph, why didn't give Draxum the bugs?!

Raph: Huh? What are you talking about?

Leo: You let me fall from the rooftops! You should've gave him the bugs! Then he wouldn't drop me in the first place! Are you that stupid?!

Raph: Eh? Calm down, Leo. You're freaking out.

Donnie: Hold on. (pulls down goggles) Leo is under some kind of mystic energy.

Baron Draxum: Let me handle this. (approaches Leo and sees the bite mark) Seems like a creature had bitten you. Making you see a traumatic experience.

Leo: I can never forgive you, Draxum! You seriously dropped me off the rooftop! Like who does that?! Seriously!

Baron Draxum: And I'm sorry for that! At that time, I was still your enemy. But it's behind me now. (puts his hands on Leo's shoulders and kneels down on one leg) I'm sorry for dropping you from that rooftop! I really am sorry. (hugs him) I'm sorry for causing that trauma.

Leo hugs Draxum back. Tears pouring from his eyes. Baron Draxum picks him up and the group head back to camp. Not knowing that the mysterious figure is watching their every move. Once they reached camp, Draxum lays Leo down inside the blue tent.

Mikey: So what's with the weird bite mark?

Flora: Hm... This bite mark...

Donnie: You recognize it?

Flora: Yes... This must be the work of Traumu.

Mikey: Traumu?!

Raph: What's a Traumu?

Baron Draxum: Traumu are a species of snake yokai who are usually found in the wilderness of the Hidden City. These yokai's bite can cause anyone who are bitten will make them see their most traumatic experience. For Leo, it's when we were at the rooftops where I want you to give me the Oozesquitoes.

Raph: I remember that! But that was a long time ago!

Cherce: Seems like he didn't forget about it.

Flora: I'll make an antidote. It could take me time so please be patient. (leaves)

Cherce: (stroking Leo's face cheek with his fingers) Will he be okay?

Baron Draxum: He will. The bite isn't venomous. Usually it would take a week for the effects to wear off.

Raph: A week?! That's way too long!

Baron Draxum: Unless you have the antidote then it won't be too long.

Raph: Oh okay...

The moon has appeared as night falls.

Mikey: (opens pot) Soup's done! (grabs the ladle and begins pouring the soup in a wooden bowl) Who wants some?! Get them while their hot!

While Mikey is giving everyone a bowl of soup, Flora enters the blue tent to give Leo some medicine. As she gives the medicine to Leo her ears begins to twitch. As if she heard something from the woods.

Flora: Cherce, stay here with Leo. Only until the medicine starts taking its effect.

Cherce: You got it. (to Leo) Please get better, my little blueberry.

When Flora came out of the tent, she sees the others fighting the large Traumu. It has dark green scales while the underbelly is yellow. Its eyes were green and it has really sharp fangs.

Baron Draxum: Stand back, everyone! Make sure the Traumu doesn't bite you!

Everyone nods. They continue to fight. Making sure the Traumu doesn't attempt to bite any of them. The Traumu pounces at Raph but he dodges. Picking up some dirt and throws it at the Traumu's eyes as it turns to look at him. It starts to hiss in pain. Mikey uses his kusari-fundo to wrap it around the Traumu's upper body.

Mikey: Now what?!

Baron Draxum: Throw the Traumu as far from here as possible!

Mikey: You got it!

Mikey swings the Traumu around as fast as he can. The box turtle then throws the Traumu as far as he can. The snake yokai fell right into a river.

April: Nice one, Mikester!

Mikey: Why thank you. Now we can resume our camping trip!

Soon, Leo was able to recover from the bite and they are now surrounding the fire. They eat the soup and started roasted the marshmallows. While making the s'mores, they begin telling spooky stories one by one. Baron Draxum may not understand some things. But he's secretly glad that he has people who gave him another chance.


	12. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When April is having a bad day, Donnie finds a way to cheer her up.

Donnie has known April for years. He's her closest friend. He would do anything for her. They would often do things together. He knows everything about April. And he knows when she's doing well or not. It was a somewhat cloudy night in the city. He was in her bedroom because she needs his help on some algebra problems. But the tension of the atmosphere was a bit... hostile. He knew there's something wrong with April. She was rather quiet instead of talking to Don.

Donnie: Um, April? Is there something wrong?

April: Hm?

Donnie: You're being rather quiet for the past hour. Did something happen?

April didn't answer. Donnie started to get worried.

Donnie: You can tell me everything. I'm your best friend remember?

April: I know...

Donnie: Then tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help you.

April sighs. She really doesn't want to tell him. But at the same time, she doesn't want to make him worry. So she decides to tell him what happened.

April: During physic ed, I was just talking with my friends when Kendra shows up. She was claiming that she has a boyfriend now and all that.

Donnie: I don't believe it.

April: Same here! I think she was trying to make me jealous! It just seems that everyone at my school are worried about dating and all that.

Donnie: Well you know. Dating is an important factor of growing up. Finding the perfect someone who would stay right by your side for the rest of your life. It's a difficult thing.

April: And soon, I'll be dating as well. But I don't know who would be my boyfriend! I'm not the type to worry about romance. I'm the type who enjoys going on adventures and fighting bad guys!

Donnie: Yeah! And that's what I like about you, April. I always admire that determination.

April: You do? Cool. Now we should resume my algebra problem.

Donnie nods. They begin resuming the algebra homework. It was a moment of silence. Once the homework is done, April stretches her arms.

April: Finally! Now we can just relax.

Donnie: Yeah... You know, April. Since we were talking about dating and romance a few hours ago, how about I give you a kiss?

April: (blushes harshly) A kiss?! Is that a joke?!

Donnie: No I'm serious. I'll give you a quick one. Watch.

He leans closer and kisses April on the lips. She was taken aback but slowly gives in. They stayed like this for 5 minutes before they stopped for some air.

April: Um...

Donnie: How was it?

April: It was... good... actually. Wow, um, this feels good. Like really good.

Donnie: It was good too. Maybe we should do this more often.

April: Only on occasion! Got it?!

Donnie: Got it.

They both giggle. Later, they watched a movie on her laptop before Donnie has to head home because of a "microwave" emergency. The two kissed and Donnie leaves. Donnie always knows how to make April feel better. Even with a kiss. 


	13. Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April and Baron Draxum have swapped bodies while trying to catch a spider yokai who has the power to swap people's bodies

It was a normal day in Dracoly High School. The students are in the hallways. Socializing with one another. April is talking to her friends as they are walking down the crowded hallway. All of a sudden, they hear a scream.

April: What the heck was that?!

Ryuko: I don't know but we should find out!

They run to the source of the scream. Inside the gymnasium, Baron Draxum was trying to catch a somewhat medium-sized, strange-looking spider. It was dark purple with 6 red eyes and a red infinity sign on the abdomen. It also has fanged teeth and small wings on its back.

Baron Draxum: Hold still, you vile creature! (tries to grab the spider) You can't escape from Baron Draxum!

April: (slams the door open) What's going on here?!

Baron Draxum: O'Neil, catch this spider! It's been causing a lot of trouble here!

April does what he told her. She was going to capture the spider. Suddenly, the infinity sign starts to glow which causes April and Draxum's soul to be swapped. The spider flies off from the gymnasium.

April (inside Draxum's body): What the heck happened? (looks at herself) Wait, am I in Barry's body?!

Baron Draxum (inside April's body): Seems like this spider is a yokai after all. For a second I thought it was a mutant but my assumptions were correct. (checks himself out) I can't believe I'm in a human's body!

Hillary: What did it do?!

Baron Draxum/April: This spider is known as the Swapper Widow. These species of yokai are known to swap two or people's bodies to one another. Like what you have witnessed, me and O'Neil's souls have been swapped.

April/Draxum: And how are we gonna switched back?!

Draxum/April: We need to touch the spider at the same time. That way our souls will be put back to their proper bodies.

April/Draxum: Then what are we waiting for?! Let's catch that bug! (falls after attempting to walk) These legs aren't for me! How do you walk in leg hooves, Barry?!

Draxum/April: It's all about balance. You need to balance yourself when you're moving around. (falls after attempting to walk) These human legs are not fit for Baron Draxum.

Marco: You'll get used to it. Now let's go catch that Swapper Widow before more people's souls get swapped!

Just as he says it, more people are having their souls swapped. More screams ensued.

Ryuko: You just _have_ to say that!

Draxum/April: (stands up) We don't have time to waste!

They quickly ran off to catch the Swapper Widow. Though April and Draxum had a hard time in each other's bodies, they quickly learn how to control it more properly.

Draxum/April: More students are being swapped!

April/Draxum: We have to get everyone back to normal! Once we get that bug that is...

Patrick: But where?

Ryuko: (spots Kendra) I bet someone could us. (approaches Kendra and taps her shoulder)

Sunita (inside Kendra's body): Hey Ryu! What's up?!

April/Draxum: Sunita?! Oh no! That bug got you too!

Sunita/Kendra: Yup! Wasn't that the Swapper thingy?!

Draxum/April: It was. We need to catch it before the whole school becomes a... a... What do you humans call when Friday is a weird day?

April/Draxum: Freaky Friday!

Draxum/April: Thank you! Yeah, a freaky Friday. Have you seen it?

Sunita/Kendra: I saw it going into the art room (points) over there!

April/Draxum: Thanks, Sunita! (runs off with the others)

Sunita/Kendra: (shouts) You're welcome~!

Inside the art room, the spider yokai landed on the easel. Clearly tired from the flying, it closes its eyes and rest up. Draxum/April enters the art room. Looking carefully for the Swapper Widow.

Draxum/April: Where are you, vile creature? Baron Draxum knows you're in here. No need to hide from me!

April's phone begins to ring. Which spooked the Swapper Widow and it flies out of the art room while Draxum was distracted.

Draxum/April: (presses call button) Who is this?!

Mikey: Hey April! We wanna ask you! Could you pick up some pizza for us after school?!

Draxum/April: Pizza? Uh Michelangelo?

Mikey: Eh? Hey are you sick or something?! 'Cause you kinda sound like Baron Draxum!

Draxum/April: Because I AM Baron Draxum, you idiot! And before you ask, just come down here to the school! We have a problem that acquires your assistance.

Mikey: Sure thing, Draxy! We'll be down there in no time! (hangs up)

Draxum/April: (walks out of the art room) Jeez... Asking me for something ridiculous as pizza... I'm quite busy as of this moment...

Few minutes later, the Turtles has arrived to the chaos around Dracoly High School. They all split up to find the spider yokai who is still on the loose around the school. The said yokai is now in the computer lab. April/Draxum enters the computer lab and spots the bug. She attempts to grab the bug but it flies off. April/Draxum running after it. But just as she was about to catch, she bumps into Raph which causes the spider yokai to switch their bodies.

April (inside Raph's body): Oh come on! I'm in Raph's body?!

Raph (inside Draxum's body): Cool! I'm Baron Draxum now! (starts flexing his arms but stops himself) But no time to admire myself! We gotta catch that pest!

April/Raph: Before more people get swapped! (runs with Raph/Draxum)

Meanwhile, Leo and Donnie spots the spider yokai heading to one of the classrooms. They quickly attempts to catch it but their souls get swapped.

Donnie (inside Leo's body): (screams) NO~! I'm in Nardo's body!

Leo (inside Donnie's body): (checks himself out) I must say. I look just as good in your body.

Donnie/Leo: Shut up, Nardo! But on the bright side, at least I have your shell isn't vulnerable.

Leo/Donnie: Oh right. I almost forgot that you're a softshell. And since I'm in your body,... that means I'm the softshell! Great~...

Donnie/Leo: It's not _that_ bad. Besides, we need to focus on that yokai. Understand?

Leo/Donnie: As long as I can get back to my handsome body then yes. Let's do this!


End file.
